The present invention relates generally to tractor transmission and power take-off arrangements, and more particularly relates to improved controls for a transmission-driven power take-off (hereinafter referred to as PTO).
In order to make PTO driven implements manufactured by one company compatible with tractor manufactured by another, standards have been established which specify standard PTO speeds. In order to comply with these standards, it has been common practice for tractor manufacturers to have engine driven PTOs so that the PTO speed is not affected by variations in the transmission ratio of the main drive train. However, the requirement of having an engine driven PTO will, in some situations, add to the cost of the tractor or restrict design possibilities. For example, in an articulated tractor with a front engine and rear PTO, an engine driven or live PTO will require either an extra shaft crossing the axis of articulation or will require the entire drive transmission to be located on the rear frame structure of the tractor. In some situations, where economy is of importance, it may be desirable to avoid having a PTO drive shaft extend across the axis of articulation of an articulated tractor and at the same time it may be desirable to have at least a portion of the transmission located on the front frame structure of the articulated tractor.